The unseen society
by TheForgottensTime
Summary: What if there was a reason the monster under your bed stays umder your bed?What if there was A secret society that made sure of that?Juliet works for the Unseen Society,an agency that keeps the monsters in the closet and under d now she has to protect the last Montague,a family with the purest human blood.Will she fall in love on the job?(I suck at summaries).
1. Chapter 1

**What if there was a secret society that kept the creatures humans fear the most under control?**

**I apologize if words are misplaced or deleted.**

(Juliet's p.o.v)(AKA agent 276)

I ran a bloody hand over my face. We just finished killing a freaking dragon! I was beginning to feel the burns on my hands.I frowned at the taste of blood on my lips. Ugh, don't know how to just stay in a cave.

I sighed heavily.I hate killing these creatures,but this one brought it on dragon was corrupted by evil. I'm not sure how,though. One of the most common ways is tasting human blood is so that mine is pure but even if I kill I still have an even more pure blood stream than regular humans.

There was a family with blood so pure it wasn't even red. It was the colors of their aura! It seems ridiculous, yes,but that family was the best of the best in the Unseen Society. Unfortunately, A very impure evil got a hold of the family's killed himself,however,it was too late to stop the evil from spreading to the rest of the family.

That man was the greatest Agent in this society. The greatest hero anyone has ever seen! Its a shame such evil got a hold of him withwith greed,envy,and rage.

That mans name was Roger Jacob Montague.

He did have a family.A wife and 3 kids. Only one of his kids one knows which one **(A/N:but u doooo!)** does anyone know his location. But we do know he has no memory of his life as a child.

I watched as the dragon's beautiful redish gold scales turned to an ugly euro gray,then finally it slowly disintegrated into ,I am exhausted. I groaned and dragged my bloody sword behind me,letting the bloody wet dirt stick to my blade. I turned around to see my partner calling for a chopper. He turned laughed as he looked at me. His black hair was covered in tanned skin was almost covered all black.

Ricardo battle buddy! We've been fighting since training camp!

I quirked an eyebrow."What?"I rolled my eyes. He snickered."It looks like you have a mustache." His mexican accent rung with delight.I chuckled and wiped away at my upper lip. He was a boy when we recruited him. He was being carried away by La llarona in was already orphaned and only spoke Spanish,but with my help he learned english quickly.

I can't imagine how terrified he was.

"Is it gone?" I asked. He nodded.

I sat beside him while we waited for the agency to get us."This will make a good story to tell at dinner!"he joked.I smiled warmly before I punched him. Ricardo rubbed his arm where I hit him.

"Thanks for helping me back there,Ricky!" I said voice was raspy and dry.

He tussled my hair and grinned sheepishly. "_No _problem,Jules!"

"What do think caused this one to flip?" He asked.I glanced at the pile of ash where the dragon once lay.I shrugged.

"Maybe,his partner didn't help him with something!" I punched him again. He groaned "You had it!I would've jumped in if you need help!" I laughed out loud.

**At the Unseen Society...**

Our Captain solutes us for our work and we are back in London munching on any food we could find around the underground basement of the Unseen Society.

As we walk back to the luxury of our quarters. This place isn't like others. Every 2 agents gets a luxurious home like a house...a really fancy house, that you are allowed to design. Its great.

I collapsed on the sofa and Ricardo did, legs rested on my waist.I kicked his opened his eyes."Que?"

"Take my boots off!"

"You!"

I groaned and decided to leave them on. I wasn't about to fight my best friend after fighting a fire and I are like close. He hates when agents tell us to go out on ,that's how I know he doesn't see me in a different way than I see him. So I'm pretty glad about that.

I yawned,but as I was drifting I heard a loud scream from the both groaned in unision.

We looked at each other. "Nannette."

She came into our luxury and saw us on the couch."GUYS!"she her arms around,knocking down Ricardo's guitar off the stand. His reflexes were quick and caught the sensitive, old instrument.**(A/N:Ricardo is based off of my , he treats his guitar like it was his bbaby during the apocalypse.)**

I laughed at him."You treat that thing like its a baby."

Of course he the only thing he has left to remember his family by. I didnt think a instrument could be passed down for so many generations like doesn't let anyone touch even me. And i if do its only because he's showing me how to play.

The soot covered man stood up,his face flushed red. "WHAT,NANNETTE!" He cussed under his breath.

"GIUYS!ITS AN EMERGENCYI-I-I I THINK WE FOUND THE LAST MONTAGUE!"

Hearing this my friend and I were on our feet in an instant.

As we entered the security room,everyone was in a panick.I ran to a computer and observed a camper.A camper is something we call a hidden camera. There is one in the closet of your home,under the bed,in the halls,even the restroom for when stupid kids want to summon bloody Mary or the candy man.

This camper was placed in the living room in the t.v.

**(Gnomeo's p.o.v)**

I sat on my sofa after I got home from work.I yawned and licked my lips.

I sat there being verybored.I'm just a I serviced the president a few times at my restaurant. It was pretty course being that I live in London it wasn't a big deal to me. When the queen came,then I got excited!

I tried to read a few of the supernatural books sitting on my belonged to my family,but I didn't really believe in monsters or ghosts. Its just dumb.

_A vampire cannot enter one's home unless invited will not burn in sunlight, although,their strength and senses heightens at blah blah._

I read that one paragraph over and over again.

**Unseen society...**

The agents were very silent watching his every Juliet he was very possibly a lot of the female hunters thought so,too.

" boy likes the paranormal. That's one sign." Ricardo whispered.

ThRu the cameras they saw sit up and iirresponsibly tossed the book back on the table.

_"God,that book is f***ing stupid!"he cussed._

The agents gasped and murmered to each other. Asking if they should recruit this non-believer or not.

**(Gnomeo's p.o.v)**

I walked to the kitchen.I grabbed a knife and sat down. I began twirling it between my fingers.

Out of boredom I threw it at my wooden,bedroom door. The blade stuck into the wood deeply. That's one of my sharpest knives. I'm an idiot.

I walked to the door and tried to pull it out. No movement from the kitchen tool.I tugged harder,not realizing my hand was squeezing the blade.

Suddenly,I hear a knock at the door.I walked away from the door to open the knocking one.

I answer the door to a thin, pale, woman. She was beautiful. Wow.

Her blonde hair was thick and healthy,her blue eyes were so...hypnotic.

"Yes?"

" the new nighbor."Her voice was sweet and innocent.I smiled.

" Nice to meet you,I'm Gnomeo Montague."I introduce myself.

**(Agency)(Juliet p.o.v)**

Everyone gasped at his name. No one could see the woman he was talking we found him that means a few creatures have too.

"There could be a few people in the world whose last name is 'Montague'!Calm down and wait!"Captain shouted.

He invited her in and I got a good look at her.

.And the fool couldn't even tell.I'd like to see how this one go in...one comes out.

Ricardo laughed." Amature."

**(Gnomeo's p.o.v)**

"So where're you from?"

"Oh america." She said.

"Wow,why come here then?" I name is Jiana Walts.

"Why ask so many questions?

" You came here!"I pointed chuckled.

"Montague, huh?Do you have any family?" She asked.

"Thats a little private." I say.

She backs off."Sorry."I sigh."No I don' dad,from what hear,killed em.I lost my memory so I don't really know."

Her Eyes looked red for a moment.I felt next thing I know she's on top of me!

Her teeth are very sharp!I can feel my heart took her nail and scratched my stared at bloodand looked focused on eyes were piercing red.

"Red." She blinked."blue,green,deep indigo..."her grin grew very evil. "I FOUND YOU!THE LAST MONTAGUE!YOUR PURE BLOOD IS MINE!" She laughed.

**agency...**

It didn't take long for the Captain to pointed to Ricardo and I."Go."She said.

We were off.

**(Gnomeo's p.o.v)**

I squirmed under her strength. Even though it was useless.

I managed to kick her in tthe chest. I ran to the door,but Jiana recovered and stood infrontof it. I heard it Lock.

"I can hear your heart beating, your sounds delicious."

I turned around and ran for my kitchen was too far.I had to get it out!

I grabbed the blade and pulled.I squeezed the blade in my hand.I winced as the knife cut my blood escaped my fingers and streamed down to the carpet."I can smell your blood."her voice rung in my most out.

God please! Save me!What is she!

A hit me.I invited her in!Dammit!

I couldn't stop looking at the different colors of my blood.I was yanked off my feet and fell on my knife fell a few feet away from pinned me down and I couldn't moved her head down to my neck.

At the door I could hear footsteps. "HELP!HELP!" I cried out.

I felt Jiana sink her teeth into my beganbto drain my didn't felt good.

I recalled reading about vampire venom.

_when a vampire bites,their saliva works as a pain killer and it becomes pleasurable for the prey._

I began to ffaint and the colors in my blood faded into was shouting and gunshots...then eerything went black.

**so...how's me know what you think, ya'll to bones and pieces!**

**Anyway, is totally based off my cousin.**

**Hailey,out.**


	2. Note

**So I won't be posting on anymore. JJust my stuff and this site hate each other. But I am writing one shots on tumblr (hail_a_hailey) I know stupid username. Ummmmm...the one shots on that blog aren't,unfortunately,G&amp;J...**

**They're TBOL but it would still be cool if y'all could check em out. If you want to. That would be cool. And if you have an account there's always messenger! YAY! But yeah I'll still be reading on the site but I want NOTHING TO DO WOTH WRITING! *shudders* torcher. And if words are deleted on this then...there's my reason. I'll see you dudes later!**

**Hailey. Peace out.**

**PS. If any one knows what to do when your tonsils are getting infected could you give me some advice on that? Because it hurts to laugh and I like laughing at stuff without regretting it. :c**


End file.
